poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Howler's Got the Boy Band Blues
Howler's Got the Boy Band Blues is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise A boy band called the Rigs Brothers has the girl pups swooning and Howler doesn't approve the said boy band. Plot Part One (At the pound building, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Colette, Violet, Precious, and Amy are watching TV. Cooler, Igor, and Howler enter.) Cooler: Hey, gals. What are you watching? Colette: Shush! They'll be on any minute! Howler: Who? TV Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the boys with more talent than all the rest: The Rigs Brothers! (The girl pups squeal with excitement.) Nose Marie: The Rigs Brothers! Howler: Who? Igor: The Rigs Brothers. You know, the newest boy band in town? Cooler: Oh, yeah, I've heard of them. They're the most successful quartet since the Beatles. They're pretty good. Violet: Good is an understatement. They're wonderful. Howler: Blech! I hate boy bands. Their music is so repetitive. I don't see how girls fall head over heels for those untalented amateurs. Igor: I agree, Howitzer. And there's plenty of reasons. One, they don't write songs. Two, they don't use musical instruments, not even a triangle. Three, they would appear as-- (softly) Dare I say it.... (out loud) Heart snatchers. Howler: As in they'd make girls love them romantically? (Igor nods his head.) Cooler: I don't know, Iggy. Maybe some boy bands are talented. (Howler, Igor, and Cooler then look at the girl pups dancing to the music.) Howler: Look at them. Eating up that tone-deaf shlop they call music. (Cooler lifts up his right ear and listens.) Cooler: That didn't sound like tone-deaf shlop to me. Howler: That's what they want you to think. Cooler: Oh, I get it. You're jealous, aren't you, Howler? Howler: (Annoyed) Jealous?! Me?! Aroo! Never!(leaves) Cooler: You girls mind if I join you? Nose Marie: Be our guest, Cooler honey. (Cooler dances with the girl pups.) Igor: Hold on, Coolidge. You don't mind their music? Cooler: Actually, I like their music. (At Howler's dog house, Howler is working on a blueprint.) Howler: I am not jealous. I just don't like their music. Maybe I'll turn on the radio so I can listen to better music. (Howler turns on the radio.) Radio: You're listening to K-D-O-G, KDOG, the radio channel for dogs and dog lovers. Howler: I wonder if they'll play my favorite radio drama, The Adventures of Young Albert Einstein? Radio: The Adventures of Young Albert Einstein will not be aired until next week. Howler: What?! Radio: In the meantime, enjoy the latest song made by the Rigs Brothers, "My Brothers and I". (Howler furiously turns off the radio.) Howler: Forget the radio. I guess I'll go out for a walk with Amy. (Howler walks up to Amy's doghouse and knocks on the door.) Howler: Amy? (Amy opens the door.) Amy: Yes, Howler? Howler: Would you like to go for a walk with me? Amy: I'd be delighted, Howler... (Amy hears the Rigs Brothers playing on her radio.) Amy: Right after this song. See you later, Howler. (Amy goes back inside. Howler sits down furiously.) Howler: Aroo! Those Rigs Brothers burn me up! I don't see how they're so popular! Maybe I'll play some video games at the Arcade room to take my mind off of this Rigs Brothers nonsense. (At the arcade machine, Howler is playing Virtual Warriors.) Howler: Now this is excellent. (Spot enters.) Spot: Howdy, Howler! Howler: Hi, Spot. Spot: Did you see the new video game? Howler: A new video game? What's it about? Spot: It's a video game featuring the Rigs Brothers. You get to play all four of the Rigs Brothers: TJ, Tony, Ricky, and Joshua. It even includes all the songs from... (Howler howls in frustration and leaves.) Spot: Was it something that I said? Part Two (Howler is seen watching TV.) Howler: Maybe some TV will get my mind off of... (aside) You know who. (Gordon enters.) Gordon: Hi, Howler! Howler: Hello, Gordon. (Gordon sits next to Howler.) Gordon: What's the matter, Howler? Howler: It's that boy band, the Rigs Brothers. Gordon: Oh, I've heard of them. Music critics call them "the Beatles reborn". And I have to agree. They're good. Howler: Pfft! Yeah right. They don't even play instruments. Gordon: Well, sure they do. Tony plays the guitar, TJ plays the bass, Ricky plays the keyboard and Joshua plays drums. Howler: Oh. Well, that still doesn't change the fact that they aren't talented. I'll bet they use autotune to make their tone-death voices sound better. Gordon: Howler, you know you should try new things before you just decide whether you like them or not. That's what my parents always told me. Now, this might be hard to believe, but I used to hate Captain Canine. Howler(surprised): You did?! Gordon: Yeah. I though he was just one of the those lame superheroes. But my parents and friends encouraged me to try it. I did, and now I love it. Now, I wait till I try things before judging. Just you wait, Howler. They just might surprise you. Well, I gotta get going. It's lunchtime. And I'm in the mood for pizza. See ya.(leaves) Howler: Aroo! What does he know? He's only six dog years old. TV: Up next, it's My Wife and Puppies, only on DOGTV. Howler: Oh! My favorite show. TV: With special guest stars, The Rigs Brothers! (Howler howls in frustration.) Howler: They're not that great! Stop showing them off! (Howler turns off the TV.) Howler: Perhaps a good book with help me get my mind off of them. (Howler takes a book off a shelf and reads it. He then puts a CD in a CD player, grabs his headphones, puts them on, and reads.) Howler: Ah. Tchaikovsky. My favorite composer. (Precious, unaware that Howler is listening to his CD player, takes out the CD and puts in another CD. Howler, hearing the music blaring, jumps up. Precious notices this.) Precious: Oh my. I'm sorry, Howler. Howler: (Loudly as he covers his ears) You're what?! Precious: I didn't know you were listening to your CD. Howler: What do you mean by you like to eat a tree? (Howler gives Precious the headphones.) Precious: I'm going to listen to the Rigs Brothers. Howler: Who's Whistler's Mother? (Later, Howler is sitting in his doghouse alone.) Howler: It's no use. I just can't escape this craze. Rigs Brothers here, Rigs Brothers there, Rigs Brothers this, Rigs Brothers that... Aroo! It's disgusting if you ask me! (A knock is heard on the door.) Amy: Howler! Are you there? It's me, Amy. (Howler opens the door. Amy is standing in the door.) Howler: Hello, Amy. Amy: Do you still want to go for a walk, Howler? Howler: I guess. (Later, Howler and Amy are walking at the park. Howler hears the Rigs Brothers playing on someone's radio and Howler howls in frustration.) Amy: What's wrong, Howler? Howler: It's those darn Rigs Brothers again! Everywhere I go, I have to hear these guys on the radio and see them on TV! Amy: Well, they are becoming increasingly popular. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of TJ, Tony, Ricky, and Joshua Rigs. This episode carries a theme: trying new things before judging them. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist